Unspoken
by Elriel
Summary: Sanzo had found someone, so had Hakkai but when they can't say it is what they want before they die. Now in the year 2004 will they be able to?


Disclaimer: Me no own I swear! The characters except the Oc's are Kazuya Minekura's! Anyway the characters are hers except Miaka/Hanajima and Mine/Hikaru  
  
Miaka's Dream  
  
"HAKKAI-SAN!" I screamed I was running closer and closer to him just then a shot rang out and another and another, I heard a scream it was coming from my mouth as I watched as Hakkai-San fell gun shots wounds all over his body. Running I ran to catch until I saw the gunman was aiming his gun at me.  
  
"Kobe, Hanajima he's dead and you're next. Say your last vows to the gods." His voice said as he pulled back the trigger, I felt a pain coming from my chest as I fell, I felt nothing but cold moving over my body and saw nothing but black.  
  
-Mine's dream-  
  
"SANZO-SAMA!" I screamed, he was running farther ahead of me, if I didn't know better I'd have said he was trying to protect me from the gunman, but I knew Sanzo-Sama better than that. I heard a gunshot and another as Sanzo fell over in pain as more gunshots rang out and with everyone I cringed as they hit him. I felt tears running down my face. I bent down and saw that he was trying to talk.  
  
"Sanzo-Sama, Why? Don't leave me." I cried as the tears kept falling as Sanzo-Sama said his last words. I gently laid his body on the ground and made a move to take off my limiter, just then I heard a scream and closed my eyes as the gunman pulled the trigger and aimed at me. I opened the latch off my necklace as I felt one shot entered my chest and another. I fell and the last thing I saw was his golden hair.  
  
Tokyo, Japan 2004  
  
Miaka sat up sweating and holding the blanket to her chest, breathing she felt tears running down her face. Who was he? Hakkai-San who was he? She felt like she knew him, that she loved him? Sitting up she slipped out of bed and into her slippers and walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Sighing, Miaka leaned against the counter and clutching the glass of water and thinking about her very vivid.  
  
Mine awoke with a start. Who was Sanzo-Sama? He had pretty hair, it reminded her of the sun. Wait who was Sanzo-Sama? Why am I dreaming of him? Mine slipped out of bed hoping not to wake her siblings and parents and went to get a drink of water. As Mine neared the kitchen she saw a shadow leaning against the counter.  
  
"AH!" the voice said jumping up and dropping the glass, it was just Miaka her younger sister. Sighing with relief Mine walked into the kitchen and helped her sister pick up the shattered glass.  
  
"What are you doing up Sis?" Mine asked as she saw Miaka braided black hair fall into her face, she smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Just an odd dream do you know anyone named Hakkai?" Miaka asked, Mine shook her head no as Miaka closed her eyes and smiled. Mine looked at her sister with a slight confusion.  
  
"Hey do you know anyone named Sanzo?" Mina asked as her sister opened her eyes and shook her head no.  
  
"Nope, but a Sanzo is the person closet to Buddha and the gods!" Miaka said, smiling as Mina rolled her eyes, why was her sister such a bookworm? Mine heard a stepping of a stick breaking looking out the window Mine saw two eyes staring at her, she fell back as the person walked through the wall.  
  
"Kobe, Hanajima, Kitari Hikaru it's been a long time a very long time." The women said, her hair was pulled into a long ponytail and she was wearing a white garment that was covering her but the top half was see though. Mine saw her sister's eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"Who?" Miaka asked as Mine sat down on the kitchen chair and looking at this strange woman with shock, did she just walk through the wall.  
  
"Ah yes you are Inzumi, Mine and Inzuni, Miaka now. Please forgive me." She said as Miaka closed her eyes and counted to ten. Opening them again she saw the women was still here.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you? Am I dreaming?" Mine asked as the women walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.  
  
"I am Kanzeon Bosatsu, the merciful goddess." She said leaning back into her chair as Miaka took out her glasses and peered through them.  
  
"The great Kanzeon Bosatsu is just a legend, you can't be her legends aren't real!" Miaka said as the "goddess" raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
  
"I see Saling's logic is in there as well as Hana's attitude." the merciful goddess said as Mine looked shocked she loved legends! She wasn't like her sister and only believed in things that were logical.  
  
"Wow a real life goddess?" Mine said getting all starry eyed, as her sister sat across from the goddess and blinked.  
  
"Why are you here I don't mean to be rude but it's 3:30 am and we have school in the morning." Miaka said quietly as her shyness took over.  
  
"Oh that I'm not really allowed to say, but I think I can say this you two have much more to do in this world but be high school students." She said looking at Miaka with amusement.  
  
"What?" Mine asked as Miaka continued to stare at Kanzeon Bosatsu in shock.  
  
"That's all I can say I'm afraid oh and Saling er ha..ok Miaka, you'll get over the shyness and do more than you ever expected. Oh and Rili..crap..Hika…MINE, you will find him again and this time he will tell you what you crave." She said before vanishing into a poof of pink smoke.  
  
The sisters exchanged looks and both decided to ignore the strange women and go back to bed.  
  
The next Morning  
  
Miaka woke up again luckily she didn't dream the same dream she had before, sighing she got out of bed and walked over and looked into the mirror and sighed. Why couldn't she tell him how she felt? Wait was she still thinking about the guy from her dream? He was cute but more then likely it had just been a dream but why did it feel so real?  
  
Mine sat up groggily, school was starting in an hour and she was going to hurry if she was going to meet her friend Jien before school started. She had a feeling today was going to be very interesting. She got up and walked over to her mirror and smiled. Her blue eyes shined and her short black hair seemed to be extra fluffy today.  
  
As the sisters went on there normal morning routine. Walking down stairs and out the door they walked in silence both thinking about their sprete yet alike dreams. As they neared their friends they broke apart and bid goodbye and Miaka walked with her friend Goku and Mine with her friend Jien. The Merciful goddess laughed and smiled as her young friends moved off to be with their friends who were also silent from having dreams like their friends,  
  
Sitting in class Mine started sketching a picture of the man she dreamed of. His eyes were so beautiful and his hair shined like the sun in fact in fact he was standing at the front of the classroom. Mine jerked her head up and stared as his bored eyes traveled over the classroom and locked on to hers. Mines blue eyes were shocked and in his drooping purple eyes she read the same shock from him.  
  
Sighing Miaka and her other friend Lirin were teasing their other friends Goku before the sensei came in. Odd Fujita-Sensei was usually here before the students came, just then the Principal walked in followed by a tall good-Looking brunette. Lirin and Miaka walked back to their desks.  
  
"Class this is your new Math, English and homeroom teacher Cho-Sensei, please treat him with respect." He said as Cho-Sensei walked in and looked at the class, Lirin and Miaka exchanged looks, what happened to Fujita-Sensei, not that they minded.  
  
"um ok 'm your new teacher, I would like to know your names so one at a time please stand up and state your name." Cho-Sensei said as the class broke up in mummers of surpise and wonderence until the teacher clapped his hands.  
  
"I'll go first, I'm Cho Gonou and I'm 22 years old, now who wants to go first?" He asked as Lirin raised her hand. Cho-Sensei smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm Gyomah Lirin and I'm 16." She said as he smiled and then nodded to Goku who sat in front of his girlfriend.  
  
"Son, Goku 16." Goku said before some in the class shouted that he was the monkey king. Miaka turned and glared at the person who had said it.  
  
"I'm Izumi Miaka and I'm 16" She said looking straight into the sensei's green eyes that somehow managed to lock onto hers. She read shock in them as some in class yelled out her nickname "pretty face". She sat down again and looked away blushing, she hated her nickname and having it shouted out made her uncomfortable.  
  
End no more Jk…Anyway it took me awhile to decided if Hakkai should be the teacher or not. Oh and Jien is Gojyo! Oh and Lirin and Goku are the first couple we meet! R&R please! 


End file.
